


Never Let You Go

by Pummelweed



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Thomas never watches where he is going, clumsy Thomas, it worked out in his favor, running into things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pummelweed/pseuds/Pummelweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where Thomas gets his words and that same day he meets his soulmate by running into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER- I do not own any characters or plots from The Maze Runner. (only in my dreams)

"Well? What are they?" Thomas asked his friend who was currently reading the words that he had just now noticed. "I don't- wait, I think it says 'Watch where you're go-' Minho paused. 

"Dude, what's the rest of the sentence?" Thomas asked half annoyed, half excited.

"That's it, it literally stops there. 'Watch where you're go-'." Minho replied.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?",The boy whom had just gotten his words asked. The two boys were just sitting at their table, enjoying their lunch, when Minho noticed some black letters peeking out through Thomas' shirt.

You see, everyone got their 'words' between the ages of 16 and 25. The words that appeared were the first words that their soulmate would say to them. It was a pretty big deal when you got yours.

"Whatever, I'm going to go get a drink." Thomas said, getting up from his table and walking towards the vending machine that sat across the room. 'Why is this so difficult? Why did I have to get words such as-' The brunette was thinking, when suddenly, he ran into something hard and crashed to the ground.

"Ohmigodimsosorry" Thomas sputtered out, getting up from the floor, reaching out to help the person that he had run into. 

"Watch where you're go-" The other boy said, pausing at the end. Thomas' vision cleared, and he noticed something. This boy that he had hit was gorgeous. He had sandy blonde hair, Thomas wanted to run his hand through it. He also had deep brown eyes, the brunette got lost in them quickly.

"Um, I'm sorry, I have to go." The beautiful boy in front of him said, and he ran off. Thomas noticed that he had been blushing and then he realized. The words which that angel had said were the words that were printed on his back. 

"Oh my god" Thomas whispered to himself. He didn't know what to do; so he did the first thing that came to his mind, he ran. He ran after the blonde as fast as he could, determined to catch him. He had found his soulmate, he wasn't about to let him go.

Thomas was running fast, really fast, and he reached a corner which he rounded easily, and then he crashed into something again. 

The boy looked up from where he was sitting on the ground and saw what he had run into. He ran into a garbage can, which was currently on the ground. He stood up quickly, about to stand the garbage can back up, when he spotted a head with sandy blonde hair walking up ahead. 

Thomas ran full speed, forgetting the trash can, to catch the boy with the extremely kissable lips and amazing ass. The boy was walking towards the exit of the hallway, which led out to a courtyard that would take you to the dorm rooms of the college.

'What am I gonna say to him?' Thomas thought while running, when he realized he didn't know. He didn't have much time to think about it either, because he ran into something for the third time, and fell to the ground. 

Thomas realized that he had run into the amazing boy for the second time. He instantly latched onto the boys legs, so that he couldn't run away again. 

"Dude, let go!" The thin boy in front of him yelled.

"No, I refuse to until you tell me your name!" Thomas yelled back.

The boy with the blonde hair stopped flailing. "Newt. My name's Newt."

Thomas was shocked, but he easily replied, "Mine's Thomas."

Thomas let go of Newt's legs, confident that he wouldn't run away again. Both boys sat on the floor just staring at eachother. Thomas decided that Newt's eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He looked at Newt's lips. Those perfect, soft lips. He couldn't resist the urge anymore, Thomas reached out and stroked Newt's lips.

Newt just chuckled and said, "So if you hadn't guessed, which I would think you did considering you just chased me down, we're soulmates. We should talk about th-" Newt started to say, when Thomas cut him off with a kiss.

Newt's words evaporated as he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Thomas' neck, pulling the brunette closer. Thomas placed his hands on Newt's hips, where he steadied himself, not believeing that this was real life. They stayed like this for a while until the need for air became too much and they were forced to pull apart. 

"You're gorgeous." Thomas said quickly.

"You ain't so bad yourself, Tommy." Newt replied with a chuckle.

Thomas then thought about Minho and how he had just left him in the cafeteria, but his thoughts were halted by another kiss. He decided that Minho would have to wait, because there was no way that Thomas was letting this gorgeous boy in front of him go ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a soulmate AU, and I love Newtmas, so I gave birth to this fic. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. This fic was not beta read, so sorry for any grammatical errors.


End file.
